AKB0048 - 78th Generation - Third Stage
by 4uthor-chan
Summary: follow the adventure of Shirohane Kyouya, A D.E.S Betrayer who follow Maeda Atsuko the14th after sacrifice his right hand. Taste the happiness of life from the eye of Reina who doesnt remember anything except AKB0048 concert in Senkurado-star. Also, Read how Kamisaka Haruka struggle to become AKB0048 78th understudies.
1. 0048-0

**Prolog 1 [Betrayer]**

"_For every smile you see, someone else is crying._"

—Chieri explaining the hardships of being in AKB0048.

SenkuradoStar

For once, D.E.S obtained big success. Flying Get has shot down. The fans have caught and more will come once the hunt finished. The Town has burned down. Stone wall that surrounding the town give their attack big success. The only thing that will complete their job is if they caught 0048 member, Dead or Alive.

Walking toward one of the burned building, Shirohane Kyouya feel his heart aching. He is supposed to be –like his father said- a Hero who eradicated an evil bring by AKB0048. But what they just do is more like evil itself. Annihilating entire town because they opposed Entertainment ban is too over-reactive.

The 17 years old soldier suddenly stops his step. Picking a sound from his sharp ear, his brain began to make an imaginary map by processing any sound he picks. There is 'Sacred Cat' behind bakery ruin. Walking toward it, Kyouya pull his weapon.

Strawberry red haired girls pointed a micsaber to him while his AK-47 pointed at Kyouya. But kyouya doesn't move. The girl also doesn't move either. Behind her are three girls –maybe six or seven year's old- tremble in fear.

Meanwhile, his visual began to show him data about strawberry red haired girl in front of him.

Maeda Atsuko the 14th.

Formerly, Motomiya Nagisa.

Dead or Alive target.

Bring her to D.G.T.O will give you high promotion.

It was tempting, but instead catches her, Kyouya put down his weapon. He won't kill innocent children. Even D.G.T.O punish him, cut his salary or even fire him, He won't kill innocent children. So he turns away.

But his ear caught something. A bullet shouted towards Atsuko the14th, Kyouya quickly pull down Atsuko the14th and then aimed his gun. Left side, two D.E.S Trooper. Pull the trigger, eliminated.

"You help us," Atsuko the14th said, "Thank you, but why?"

"I won't kill innocent children," He answered, even his own comrade, he just disabled their weapon, shoot the bullet in either the trigger or the muzzle, "Hell! I won't even kill anyone again! Not like I ever kill, thought." He added.

"You protect us," Bright smile from Atsuko the14th.

"Well, True..." Kyouya found he can't talk clearly as usual, "Sh...Shouldn't you run from here?"

"We wait Takamina-san," She answered, "And then we will drive away D.E.S."

"And save the survivor from Entertainment ban, great idea!" Kyouya praised wholeheartedly, "But How?"

"We are AKB0048, Of course we sing," The girl answered cheerfully.

His visual show another warning. [Betrayal Detected, This suit will explode in...]

Kyouya wouldn't wait the countdown. And who put the countdown on Betrayal Mecha-suit? Kyouya quickly take of his helm; show his dark hair and young face under it. Pull every part of his suit and reveal black long pants and plain white shirt. After kick the mecha suit away, it explode in massive fire.

"Glad you are not inside it," Atsuko the14th said while three girls behind them nod in agreement.

"But that reveal our position," Kyouya answered.

Enemy approaching. Surrounding their location in perfect circle complete with manned LAS.

"Don't worry, they already come," Atsuko the14th said happily while tapping her earphone, "Takamina-san, Kibou No Tsuite, please!"

_"Right away~"_ The voice from the earphone can be heard.

Music can be heard while a new star craft in Cyan and Magenta color hovering on the sky, slowly turn into big stage.

"Girls, Follow me!" Atsuko turn of the saber and then sing with the music.

_Sono te nobashitemo_

_(Ima wa) todokanai yo_

"She is crazy," Kyouya murmured while follow them, pick his AK-47 and aimed at every direction who tries to shot them. Protect the girls, is this what Hero do?

_Bokutachi no yume wa motto (Motto) tooku ni arunda_

A blonde girl in pony tail followed by several civilian appeared and gathers under the star craft.

An AKB0048 LAS mecha landed in front of the blonde and a pale blue haired girl and pink haired girl jump from it shoulder and make a formation in front of civilians.

_Yozora no hoshidatte  
Nanokukounen no Kanata_

D.E.S revealing themselves. Three Unmanned LAS Mecha and five armed people in mecha suit. The AKB0048 LAS Mecha open it cockpit and reveal a redhead and an orange haired little girl jumping from inside followed by green haired girl with glasses landing from her LAS and join the girls.

_Kurayami no saki ni  
Kagayaku mono_

They are dancing, followed by civilian who sing with them. For once, Kyouya enjoy the entertainment. But this is not the good timing. He thought. The dance pretty much dodges any attack that coming from D.E.S, but when they engage Close Quarter Combat, thing will get messy.

_Kibou ni tsuite  
Boku wa katarou_

_Na mo naki shijin no you ni (You ni)  
Atsuku (Atsuku)_

"Namonaki shinjin no you ni atsuku!"

D.E.S mecha suddenly shot several rocket at once, each one of them explode on the ground but one rocket remain, approaching the center of the dance formation. Kyouya know what would happen, so He rushed to the AKB0048 formation.

_Kimi ga namida ni  
Kureteiru nara_

Kyouya shielding Atsuko the14th, receive a full blow of the rocket. Alter it trajectory with his right hand and move it muzzle to above his position, hopefully, direct blow to the sky.

_Nagusame yori mo  
Yagate (Yagate) shiramu (Shiramu)  
Sora wo katarou ka?_

Kyouya satisfied when he looks at 0048 member save and unhurt. Although his own hand has been broken. He finally becomes hero. With that in mind, Kyouya lose his consciousness.

* * *

**Prolog 2 [Pale Moon]**

"_But we can move past that together. We have friends now, who will share our joy and sadness_"

—Kanata, to Chieri in Episode 7.

The girl has pale skin and silver hair. Wearing a blank face, a bunch of emotion surface from her chest. She never feels it before or remembers something similar. She doesn't understand what happen to herself.

The pale moon in the sky gives her a smile as if it knows what she thinks.

The girl looks at the crowd. A star craft with cyan and magenta in color, a bunch of older girls dance and sing, a bunch of soldier and civilian. It's a war, and yet it feels different. The girls doesn't use weapon to counter attack the soldier.

She doesn't understand, she doesn't remember. What she supposed to do, to think, to feel when the condition like this happen? Her Logarithm, her Artificial Mind, Her brain or more specifically, Her heart –not the one who deliver a blood, she corrected her mind- for some reason resonance with the song.

_Kibou ni tsuite  
Boku wa katarou_

_Na mo naki shijin no you ni (You ni)  
Atsuku (Atsuku)_

Unknown for her, the pale girl follow the song. Unknown for herself, her body move and followed the dance. It's fun, she thought. She never remember, never known, never think that there is something fun.

What she thinks, feels, remembered before?

Nothingness...

And yet, when the song began, when the music can be heard, when the girls move their body. The nothingness filled. A gap in her heart, mind, artificial logarithm and memory now filled with happiness.

_Kimi ga namida ni  
Kureteiru nara_

_Nagusame yori mo  
Yagate (Yagate) shiramu (Shiramu)  
Sora wo katarou ka?_

But the song doesn't last long. It stopped when a rocket explode in the sky.

"Soldier-san!" A cried.

All of them stopped dancing, stop singing. Please don't! Please don't stop! Please continue sing! The girl tremble in fear, despair filled again in her heart. Darkness, coldness, despair surface from her heart. Please don't!

The girl squatting, cover her ear and cry. Please don't stop, she begged. Why the song stopped? Why the music stopped? Why the warm feeling disappeared?

The girls stand again, the girls now surrounded by the soldiers. She knows what to do, so she runs towards them. Bare foot, white summer dress with lab coat over it. She runs towards them. How dare you stop them! She cried. A light burst from her right hand and a sword appeared.

"Dieeeeee!" She shouted.

"ai o sagashite mo,"

The sword of light stopped in one of the soldier neck. The soldier back away and tremble in fear. But the girls have no intention to continue her attack. Instead, she looks at the source of voice. A girl with sky blue walks toward her with wound all over her body. A glowed creature hovering above her head.

"sugu ni (sugu ni) mitsukaranai yo,"

The song continue, the girls stand again while one of them still hugging a wounded boy. The girls give a smile to the pale skin girl. Now, the hope is back, the warm feeling, the happiness.

_jibun no hou kara  
dareka (dareka) ai shitemiru nda_

The sword of light disappeared. Another voice, music, a civilian's join the song and more glowing creatures appeared. The solider back away. Without realizing it, The pale girl follows the song, follow the dance.

_konna hiroi sekai  
unmei ni michibikarete  
tatta hitotsu dake no  
hikari o mita_

Ah...Its happiness, The pale girl thought. The glowing creature in white appeared in her shoulder, follow her dance and follow the music. The star craft hover above them illuminates the entire town ruin.

_kibou ni tsuite  
boku wa katarou  
toshioita suifu no you ni (you ni)  
fukaku (fukaku)_

A sky blue haired girl pats pale girl heads and then gives a smile. She never knows how to smile before, but the lips make a curve and smile brightly. Keep singing, keep dancing, followed by civilian who have a glowing stick in their hand.

_kimi ga nanika ni  
kizutsuita nara  
teate suru yori  
noboru (noboru) asahi (asahi)  
boku wa yubisasou_

A party, The soldier has drifted away and leaves the planet. The girls don't care about them. The girls keep follow the song and dance while the sky blue haired grab her hand and bring her join another girls.

The music slowly stopped, but this time, Despair, nothingness, coldness doesn't back. The pale girl keeps smiling to the sky blue haired girl.

"What is your name?" The sky blue haired girl asked.

"Rei-Na..."

"Reina-chan, is it?" A blonde girl with bunny hat said happily, "Do you have parents here?"

The pale girls shake her head. Parents? She doesn't remember much about herself. Only name and what just happen here.

"I don't remember anything," The pale girl said.

"How about I bring you home?" The sky blue haired girl asked, "Is that okay, Kimishima-san?"

"_If you bring her home, she becomes your responsibility_" A voice faintly can be heard, "_The same goes to you to, A-chan!_"

"We must recover him first, thought," A pale blue haired girl said, "Takamina-san, your order?"

"Let's aboard to 'Pioneer' first and recover, we need all hand to help senkurado-star recover" The red haired girl nodded, "Senkurado-star civilian!" the girl shouted, "We will leave you a few people here to help recover the town, So please take care of them."

A man with 'WOTA' words in his back approaching the redhead and then bowed, "We gladly accept your help."

Happiness, The pale girls thought, the warm feeling she felt now, this is happiness right?

* * *

**Prolog 3 [3rd Stage]**

"_I wanted my family and Mamoru to see our concert._"

—Yuka in Episode 13.

When the news reaches her cell phone, Kamisaka Haruka shouted in joy. Never in her life has that she received something like this. News that AKB0048, her idol, receive understudies. Never mind that they never reach Umitsuki-Star for concert. The fact that Haruka has chance to join them is great enough.

Then, she remembers that Entertainment ban is active in this planet. Shut her mouth, hide her cell phone, Haruka walk towards a sector 16A where she lives with several children. Try to find her parent in crowd and quietly regret her decision to find them, They never care about her anyway.

So, She directed her little feet to another direction. Sector 12C, not far for sector 16A where she live, A boy with same age as her stand in tower with a big gun in his hand. The boy has white hair and pale skin.

"Reichi!" Haruka called.

The boy look at her and without hesitation, jump down from 7 meters tall tower and landed with wing behind her back, a pair of huge white-dragon-like wing. Haruka giggled, whenever he does that, he can feel a cold breeze.

"Yo, Hime-sama!" The boy gives her military-like salute and make his wing disappeared in light, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"This is great news!" Haruka said, pull out her cell phone and then show a message from AKB0048 deciphered web, "They receive an understudies," she whispered.

"One step closer to Kojiharu the9th, then," The boy smirked. He is the only one who knows about Haruka obsession toward AKB0048 and glad fully receive any babbling about the idol from Haruka, so He is know Haruka the most.

"Yups! Yups!" Haruka nodded cheerfully, "When your role ended?" She asked.

"Meet me in usual place two hour from now," Reichi answered, "I feel I must check something," He said.

"Your siblings?" Haruka asked.

Reichi nodded. The boy is not local people in Umitsuki-star. She fall from the sky and saved by Haruka. After that, adult take care of him and give him a job to guard the lookout. Haruka is the only one knows about his siblings, A seven children brought together and locked in some sort of laboratories, have strong connection to each other and obtained a power.

In Reichi case, A pair of Dragon-like-wings. Like how Reichi know the most about Haruka, Haruka know the most about Reichi.

"Okay then," Haruka agreed, "See you," and the girl leave the look out.

_One step closer to Kojiharu the9th, then?_

Reichi sentence repeated in her head.

* * *

**Author Corner**

the girl in white shirt -No! Its not Reina!- sit in the Flying Get bridge. A broken star craft now feel like a ghost ship. The girl smiled to no one and then said, "Yo! Welcome to Author-chan 0048 fanfiction," She stand and then bowed, "Although Author-chan still work on Honya-chan the caster of the light, Author-chan cant stop her hand to write this. So Author-chan hope three of Author-chan fanfiction progressing smoothly."

"On the side note," She continued, "I want to say many thing, like how Senkurado-star is word play from Senkrad who if you read from the end will be 'Darkness'. How the 'White' theme is found all over the place. But no, I will not reveal too much. Only...Reina name is originally Rei-Nana (zero-seven in Japan) but cutted by Kojiharu the9th formerly Sonata. give a pieve of mind about this rule of naming because they will appear as Chekov Gunman."

The girl in white shirt then bowed again.

"well, that enough, I will back to Honya-chan and See you in another chapter!"

With that, The girl dissapeared.


	2. 0048-1

**-A boring warning from System-**

**D.E.S and D.G.T.O** doesnt allowed this fiction to be published, sold out and claimed as official or private property. Any attempt to claim this original will earned Author-chan a bullet on her head and several more in her body.

**AKB0048** (for once) agree with their enemy. If Author-chan claim all element in this story as original, she will be throwed into planet with entertainment ban, thus never allowed her to enjoy any AKB0048 music and product.

**However**, all 78th generation is Original Character! Damn it! I have my own right to claim it...Kyouya and Reina included. There is no way I give a boy as handsome and Badass as Kyouya to Satelight!

Episode 1.1 [Broken Arm and Promise]

**Six month **after Battle in Senkurado-star. Shirohane Kyouya wake up in gloomy room with headache. Now that he remember it, He is the only boy in this dorm, sleep in underground room as prisoner and work as a Cook, treat AKB0048 armory, filtering any attempt from D.E.S to send a digital block to their satelite that broadcast their show all over the universe, cleaning their dormitories, gardening, maintain their computer system and try to hear A-chan voice.

Get up from his futon –not bed, mind you!-, he walk to his cupboard and dressing as quickly as possible. Become a cook in this dormitory make him getting up early morning, something that he do in D.E.S Barrack as well.

That's not a hard job. His lesson with his mother in Kyouya childhood has earn him a 'Master of Cooking' from Kojiharu-san. Reach the kitchen from his room, He wear his white apron –with Fox embroidery made by Yuuko-san- and began his preparation for breakfast.

To Kyouya surprise, A-chan –still with droll in her mouth- appeared from second floor.

"Good morning, Atsuko-san," Kyouya greeted.

He cant let himself too intimate with any AKB0048 member or else, Kimishima-san will bring hell down to him. That brown haired girl already scary without hell behind him.

"Good morning Shirohane-kun," A-chan greeted back and slump into sofa.

"Any special request?" Kyouya lit the stove and began cutting an ingredients," A tomatoes juice, maybe?"

"Anything is fine," A-chan said, "How is your work?"

"It's fun," Kyouya answered, "But I miss my gun."

"You dont need to wield that anymore," A-chan replied, "We are not evil overlord like you said before," then a giggle.

"Ara...ara...Do you remember what Kimishima-san said about lovey dovey with A-chan, Shiro-kun?" Yuuko-san appeared with a teasing smile, followed by her adoptive daughter, Reina.

"We are not lovey dovey, Yuu-chan!" the formerly Nagisa rejected while Kyouya just make a small smile.

"I wont make Atsuko-san in trouble," continue his work with rice cooker, several fried chicken and steak, Kyouya then look at the girl in white, "Good morning, Little lady."

"So, you are hitting Reina-chan after failed with A-chan," Yuuko-san protectively look at Kyouya.

"Good morning, Shirohane Kyouya," The girl bowed to Kyouya, "Good morning, A-chan-san," then at Atsuko-san still with her usual neutral face.

"Now, whats for breakfast?" Yuuko sit beside Atsuko.

"Any special order I can make for you?" the same question, "I wont add gun powder, I swear!"

"Are you still mixed that?" Atsuko-san asked, interested in his early week cooking.

"No, of course," Kyouya answered, "And there is no way I bring gun powder to kitchen," he add quickly while turn away from the girls becuase his face cant lie.

"No, thanks," Yuuko-san answered Kyouya question, "Anything you make is fine as long as its not explode," he add while giggle.

"Gun powder, Dangerous!" Reina added while nodding more than necessary.

"Yohoo~ Folk, you up?" Then Takamina barged, "Aha! Good morning, Yuu-chan, A-chan, Reina-chan. And you too Shiro-san!" energetically, she foloowed by her sister, Kojiharu in her back.

"Good Mewning!" She said happily, "Breakfast ready?"

"Its ready!" Kyouya nodded in proudly, "So, Takamina-san, as chef of AKB0048," he take out a whistle from hie pocket, "Please blow this."

"Righty-o!" Takamina-san grab the whistle and blow it, but instead whitle voice The so-called 'Wake-Up-alarm-who-blow-an-idol' version 5.1 created by Reina rang on the entire room.

"Hiii!", "Waa!", "Kyaa!", "Guaa!".

Various voice can be heard from second floor. After thirty second the alarm rang, the girls assemble –in big mess of Pajama's, Kyouya turned away in Yuuko-san glare- still in sleepy face.

"Why all of you not wake up earlier?" Takamina-san give began his lecture, "Are you forget we supposed to pick up our understudies? What will they said if they know their idol is lazy-bug?"

"It cant be helped right, We have a big concert untill late night in Aramusstar,"

"But sleep trough evening is not good way to recover," Tomochin said, "And we must ready, right?"

"But now! Breakfast first!" Kojiharu-san offered, "We cant fight and sing with empty stomach, right? Right?"

"Well, Said, Nyaru-chan!" Takamina nodded in agreement, "Now, Shiro-san, if you..."

"I know," Kyouya –already wear his black coat- cut her sentence, "I will out for good and not peeking at you girls prepare yourself to bat...er...concert."

"Well, Said, Shiro-san," Takamina nodded happily.

Kyouya slipped outside and then make a big sigh. He curse his fate for live with so many girls while trying avoid any fanservice for them. Damn you, Author-chan! Then he walk away, maybe greet some WOTA friends or have a breakfast in cafe.

Episode 1.2 [Coloring – Horie Yui]

PIKAPIKA to hikaru, boku dake no SWEET LOVE, Kanaeru ka na, kono ai wa, naniro darou na, sukoshi dake miseyou ka na

Fall of 76th generation. For Yuuko-san, Reina's adoptive mother, was a big mistake she ever made. The battle in Senkuradostar is the first time they lost people. Not just succesor but also still-understudies.

Reina put the flower on the statue where all 76th generation name carved. The only remaining succesor is from 77th generation where Yuuko-san came from. No understudies and war is still long.

D.G.T.O become more agressive, attack to Akibastar happen twice a month after fall of 76th generation but thanks to Shiro-san and Reina invetion, D.E.S never get trough. Her adoptive mother must prepare herself to pick up understudies.

Reina then whispering in gentle voice, "May you shine in your dead, may your name give us dirrection to where we belong to, may your voice guide us to the right place, may your live give me a power to keep living."

Reina never know who are they, but when they gone, Reina come. For Yuuko-san, Reina is replacement for 76th generation. She herself never remember much what happen before Fall of 76th generation, but she remember on sentence...

"_Keep living and shine,_"

What motivated her to step out from her 'cage' and found a music, AKB0048 music, is that sentence. But she never know who is she. Her cellphone suddenly rang, A message from Yuuko-san to come back home.

The D.E.S come first in the Central Station point 5.6 where Undestudies gather. Launch 'Pioneer' as fast as possible. The news is clear and while AKB0048 gone, Reina will guard the dormitories both from outsider and from insider, namely : Shiro-san.

Episode 1.3 [Beginner – AKB48]

At first, Haruka never believe what just happen. She passed the audition, make her way with Reichi to Central Station point 5.6 and abandone her family. Reichi who said will keep her safe untill AKB0048 pick her up sat beside her, with old Desert Eagle in his hand.

It was proceed smoothly. She found new friends, new place to go, new experience and new knowledge. Never in her life she feel this happy. That is before D.E.S come to the station.

Old desert eagle is not match for plasma gun D.E.S use, But she believe in Reichi that the Desert Eagle is anything but normal. The walking armory –as she call him sometimes- never use a normal weapon.

Three meter in front of them, two D.E.S member looking trough every people to to check their identities. Affraid children, respectable adult and poor oldman tremble in fear.

"Remember how to use this?" From nowhere, Reichi take an old micsaber with their name on it, "Sing and Shine, I will guard your back."

"You sure its okay?" Haruka asked.

"Hei...You said yourself to go with 'Bang!'," Reichi answered, "And it will be my last memories about 'Kamisaka Haruka' before her debut."

"Hm...If you say so," Haruka nodded.

Reichi take out a mini speaker from his bag and connect it to his cellphone. 'Beginner' displayed on display and Reichi press the 'Play' button.

D.E.S member turn their head to the source of voice where Haruka stand with micsaber in her hand, smile brightly and shout loudly...

"In your position, SET!"

"Stop the music, NOW!" one of D.E.S trooper shout and pointed his gun to Haruka.

Reichi jump to Haruka side and then pointed his gun, shoot a bullet who electrocuted the target and knock him off. Haruka began to dance and then sing...

"_Kinou made no keiken to ka, Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake," _

Another D.E.S trooper dash toward Haruka and Reichi, this time, Reichi punch the target with ease and throw him to the left side.

"Leave this place!" Shout Reichi to the passanger who without second order, leave the loby.

_Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite, Ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo!"_

Another D.E.S trooper, five in total. Reichi take out some smoke grenade, Glad he confiscated this from stupid kids and bring it here. Pull and throw, Smoke covered their eye, but from behind, Reichi can see a light shine brighly.

Maybe its bad idea afterall. Two shoot towards their direction but Reichi protect Haruka with his dragon-like wing. Its now or never, he said. If his sibling see this –and he know, D.E.S will show this all over universe- then they will gather and search each other.

Still guarding the girl behind her, Reichi blast a wind with his wings and knock out five D.E.S trooper, but another show out. Suddenly Haruka jump, acivated the laserblade and dash towards one of D.E.S Trooper, one down, nine more and still coming from each direction.

It seems they are stupid enough to gather here in one place. But, thanks anyways, He can finish it as fast as possible. Reichi jump and fly towards the center of the room, carry Haruka like a princess and then focus his source of energy in his wings.

One blast to every corner of the room make all D.E.S Trooper scattered. But its far from over. Damn it! There is more, Reichi cursing. Tired, Reichi land and Haruka stop her song. Both of them breathing hard while another wave of D.E.S Trooper approaching.

"Its over before I began my debut, Reichi," Haruka whispered.

"Hei...Dont be pessimist, its my fault anyway," Reichi answered, "And I must guaranteed your debut," He stand and look at D.E.S Trroper with angry and scary face, "Dont Stand in Her Way!" he shout.

"Woaa...Cool! Cool!"

The source of voice is...

A bright blue haired girl with lolita dress appeared from behind one of the door. The D.E.S Trroper look at her.

"Stupid Puppy!" Another girl, Yellow haired girl in ponytail with scarf in her neck, "Yahaa, Soldier-san, Good day there," She pull a grenade from her pocket, "Are you lost this thing?" Pull, "I will give you back..."

"Dont!"

But too late, The grenade landed in one D.E.S Trooper and then explode. Fortunatly, its just smoke grenade. From the smoke, Another girls approaching Haruka and Reichi.

"Lets go!" one voice.

"You are cool, but thats stupid," two voice.

"More importantly, lets go from here," Three voice.

And suddenly, Haruka and Reichi pulled out from the loby. The first girl is a orange haired girl with glasses and bandana. The second is Green haired girl with eyepatch and the third is chocholate coloured little girl with a rabit bag in her back.

"Woa...You are...?"

"Nice to meet you, Kamisaka-san," The first girl said, "Naomi here ready to help you survive."

"though, Your boyfriend here is awesome as heaven and he can help us survive if he has seven clone," the third girl added, "Hanamachi Yuiko, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Actually, He is not my boyfriend," Haruka said.

"I believe we must take another way," The second girl stope her step and make another girls bump onto her, make her fall in her knee.

"Ah...Kotori-san, you okay?" Naomi asked.

"No demage, but they will demage us if we stay here!" the girl, Kotori, said while pointing at D.E.S Trooper in front of them.

"Just how many people they send, Damn it!" Reichi cursed.

"Another grenade on the way!", "Cover your precious part of body!" the two girl who help them back in the loby appeared, throw four grenade at once to the D.E.S trooper. Unfortunately, this times, Its explode in fire.

"You stupid girl! That thing is not toy!" Reichi scolded.

"Hiyayayaya...Its not time to weapon leason, Boy!" A bright blue haired girl said, "Misaka suggest all of you to run before they recovered."

"They can?" Naomi asked.

"Thats not surprise if they revived as zombie," Yuiko answered.

"Now, Stupid puppy, Lead the way with your sharp nose!" the yellow haired girl in ponytail said.

"Misaka is not Puppy!" the girl named Misaka said, "You must call Misaka with 'Misaka-sama', Kitten!" she added.

"Its Mio for you!" the yellow haired said, "geh! Its not the time to have quarrel!"

"Okay then," Misaka said, "Follow us!"

"Where excatly?" Haruka asked.

"to safe place," Kotori answered, "Where we can hear a bird voice without gun shoot."

"Not that we will met a bird in the space," Naomi retorded.


End file.
